Kopaka's Demons
by memvvd
Summary: Sequal to One Fine Day. TahuxKopaka pairing. Kopaka tries to cope with his past in order not to mess up the future they could have together.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait. The sequel is here finally.

Just so everyone knows this is TahuxKopaka pairing. If you don't like the pairing don't read this story. Simple as that.

This is AU. They're all humans and have they're powers.

I also own anything. **please R&R NO FLAMES! **

* * *

><p>Kopaka waited for his lover to get up and make his way to the kitchen. He heard the bedroom door open and the steps creak as he made his way down the stairs. Then he heard him yawn three different times before entering the room.<p>

Tahu's brown hair was spiked up and in all imaginable directions. "Good morning." He greeted tiredly followed by another yawn.

Kopaka straightened and embraced him. He loved when his hair was a mess. To him it made him look sexier then what he already was. "Actually sweetheart it's afternoon."

"Huh?" asked Tahu fully alert now as he looked over at the clock. He then sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I wanted to help you with the yard work this morning."

He looked down at him. "You haven't been feeling well these past few days. Besides, I don't mind doing things by myself."

"You shouldn't have too." Tahu replied looking into his lover's crystal blue eyes. "That's why I'm with you so you don't have to do things alone." His eyes began to water and he buried his head into his shoulder.

He didn't like how he was acting these days. One minute he was happy then in the next sad and bawling his eyes out. He loved him with all his heart and soul but he knew something was wrong and he refused to get checked out. "Babe, please, it's ok. Don't cry." He soothed rubbing his back softly.

Tahu pulled away and went to look out the window. "It's a beautiful day out there isn't it?"

He shook his head at him. "Yes it is. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Tahu nodded as he went into the refrigerator.

He could tell by how he moved he still wasn't feeling any better. He sighed as he went upstairs. He knew Tahu needed help but he won't go get it. He picked up the phone and dialed a series of numbers. _"Gali I hope your home from your vacation. I need your help desperately."_ He thought as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello." answered Gali.

"Hi, can I ask you something?" Kopaka asked trying to ride his desperateness.

"What's wrong?" she answered sensing that something was.

"Tahu has been acting strange for the past six days or so. His moods change every three seconds. He cries at a drop of a dime. He sleeps till noon almost every day now not that I really care but it's not like him. I think he has a bad virus or something because he threw up the last two mornings but he won't go to a doctor and get checked. What do I do?" asked Kopaka feeling a lot better now since he has gotten it off his chest.

She knew exactly what Tahu was going threw but if she told him he would freak out. "I just got in so give me about a half hour and I'll be right over."

"Alright, see you then." He replied as he hung up the phone. Then a strange feeling came over him. A feeling he hadn't had for a long time. The last time he felt like this was when he was in high school.

Half hour later, He went downstairs to see that Gali was already there.

"There's my Babe." said Tahu and wrapped his arms around him. "Come and sit with us." Then he dragged him down onto the couch.

"I'm going over to Lewa's for a bit. I'll be back." replied Kopaka releasing himself out of Tahu's death grip.

Tahu looked at him feeling dejected but he didn't say a word.

He kissed him on the cheek. He then straightened and walked out the front door.

"He sent you to keep me company?" asked Tahu curiously.

"I came over to see how you were feeling. He didn't say anything about going to Lewa's to Me." replied Gali.

"I think I'm going insane." he said quietly.

Gali looked at him concerned. "What do you mean?"

"My moods are changing like a pregnant woman."

Gali grinned and tried to stifle a giggle.

"What? What's so funny?" He demanded as he stood from the couch.

"Nothing." She replied with a trace of laugher.

He glared at her. "The idea of me being pregnant isn't funny."

She then stood and met his gaze. "Do me a favor." she said as she pulled out something from her purse.

He took several steps back. "No! I'm not a woman! I'm taking that at all! I refuse!" he yelled.

Gali looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand and began to wonder what was going threw his mind. "Tahu, for Mata Nui sake you piss on it! It doesn't hurt!" she exclaimed. She then extended it to him.

He made a hissing noise, made a cross with both his index fingers and took two more steps back. "No! That is not going anywhere near me, you here?"

She then remembered how some men got freaky around feminine products but for some reason she never remembered him getting this way. She then got a brilliant idea. _"Corner him in the bathroom and make him do it."_ "Tahu, you're going to do this if you like it or not."

He went up two or three steps and still kept his fingers out as if warding off evil. "Gali, you're going to put that thing back in your purse and pretend that this conversation never happened, ok?"

She smiled mischievously at him. "Please for me?" she asked and tilted her head to the side slightly. She then pouted at him and extended the item in her hand again.

He was about to give in but he shook his head and thought. _"No the puppy dog look doesn't work on me anymore." _ "No I'm not doing it." He then went up a few more steps.

She began to make her eyes fill up with tears. "Please, if you take it and you are I can keep a secret."

He began to cave at the sight of her almost about to cry but he wasn't about to take a pregnancy test. "No, Gali and that's final." He growled.

She grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him up the rest of the way.

"Oh I see I don't have a choice." He replied as he tried to get out of her vice-grip hold of his forearm. _"I never remember her being this feisty or having a grip like this." _Then it dawned on him. _"I think she's pregnant." _

She pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

He pulled out of her grip and glared at her.

"Look I'm not asking for much. I just want you to do this so we can rule out one of the many possibilities of you acting this way." She began then she extended it to him for the last time. "I'm not leaving till you do it."

He looked down at it once more and sighed. "What happens if I am?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to It." she replied.

He took it and said. "Can I have some privacy please?"

She nodded and gave him his needed privacy.

The events flashed back to him as if it were yesterday. He remembered the uncertainty in Kopaka's voice when he replied to his question about the possibility of him getting pregnant. He tried to push the memory away but another slipped through. He remembered how fast and hard he pushed him away when he said later that same night 'Watch that you don't get me pregnant, tiger.'

He then began to focus on the task at hand but the questions were still there. _"What happens if I am? What will he do? Will he turn me away, kick me out and never speak to me again?" _He wasn't sure if he could handle rejection from him. He closed his eyes and said to himself. _"No matter what happens I'll never, never give the kid up."_

* * *

><p><strong>Angst is to come later into the story. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. <strong>


	2. chapter 2

This is TahuxKopaka pairing. If you don't like the pairing don't read this story. Simple as that.

This is AU. They're all humans and have they're powers.

I also own anything. **please R&R NO FLAMES!**

**This chapter is mainly a flashback and this is where the angst starts. Well I consider it angst anyway. Also I'ld like to thank my two reviewers. PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Half way to Lewa's, Kopaka stopped at the park and sat on a bench overlooking a pond. He put his head into his hands. "<em>I hope I'm over reacting with Tahu's health." <em>he thought. _"Because if my hunch is correct, I will leave and he'll never find me." _

He looked up when a group of teenage girls walked by and a sharp pain went through him when he realized one looked exactly like his high school sweet heart. He closed his eyes and the memory of that night filled his mind.

Twelve years earlier…

"_I have to tell him."_ She though. _"I can't hide this any longer from him."_ She rounded the corner and went into her boyfriend's room.

There he was sitting on his bed watching the snow fall outside.

"Kopaka." she called quietly not to startle him.

He looked over in her direction. His blue eyes glued to her. "Yes darling."

"I have to tell you something."

"So do I." he replied standing from his bed and now stood in front of her.

She froze slightly and began to go into her shell. She closed her eyes to regain her confidence.

"You were saying." He said coolly.

She opened her eyes and said. "I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know how you would react." She stopped and he kept quiet so she continued. "I'm pregnant with your child."

He turned in one smooth motion back toward the window. "I knew it." he sneered.

"What?" she asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"How am I supposed to know if this is even mine?" he asked his voice full of acid and hate. "You've been running around on me behind my back. So how do I really know if it's mine?"

She took a fearful step toward him. "I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing and I've been faithful to you ever since."

He looked at her with disbelieve and hate filled eyes. "You're lying to me. When I went to the mall just two days ago one of my friends saw you with another man and you where flirting if him and touching him inappropriately."

"What? I didn't leave my house. My brother can attest to that." She replied not believing what he was saying.

He grabbed her arm. "Don't lie to me, Dammit."

"Let go of me!" she demanded as she curled her hand into a fist.

"Go ahead! Try me!" he yelled. He was prepared for her to swing at him.

"Let me go." She said as calmly as she could. She could now see it in his eyes. There was the nastiness that only came into his beautiful eyes when he had too much liquor.

He let go of her arm and turned toward the window again.

"Who told you that I was pregnant?" she asked harshly.

"Watch how you talk to me." He barked.

She tried to calm herself but it didn't work. "You heard me."

He turned his head slowly toward her direction. "Your best friend told me." He smiled wickedly.

She knew better then to ask this particular question right now but she had to know. "Why are you against having children?"

He stepped toward her and closed the distance between them. "I have no room in my live or in my heart for them." He sneered quietly.

She felt her stomach clench. _"How can a lovely, kindhearted man be this way and say these things when he's drunk?" _

His mouth was right next to her ear now. "Get rid of them if you want me. Kids are no good for us at this age. They'll kill our love. They'll kill it so far that it will never return."

It now felt like her heart just stopped as she now looked into his eyes. The man she loved with all her heart and soul was telling her to simply kill something that could bring them closer together. She took a deep breath and said. "I won't do it. I won't do it; she is mine just as much as she is yours."

He looked at her as some of his hate replaced with joy as he thought. _"A daughter! I'm gonna have a daughter!"_

"I already picked out a name but it doesn't have to be It." she said seeing a difference in him. She hoped that maybe just maybe she could change his mind. "I was thinking of Athena. Isn't it a pretty name?"

His rage was back again in full swing. "You're making it sound so glorious. Don't you realize that it's not? You'll be wasting your life. It's not even close to graduation. You're not going to be able to go to college let in all graduate. You won't be able to hang out with your friends without bringing your screaming kid with you. Can't you see it will be better off for both of us and her? What if you can't feed her or shelter her? Have you ever thought of that?"

"No I haven't thought about it because I thought you would come around off your stupid 'I don't want kids ever' when it would come the day when you would be confronted with it. Kopaka, I love you and I know you love me. Please don't let this be the end of our relationship."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you got knocked up."

"It takes two, Kopaka."

He raised his hand. He was about to smack her across the mouth but he lowered it. _"No one is worth this aggravation." _ He looked deeply into her eyes and said the nastiest and last thing he would ever utter to her. "Get out of my house and my life."

She felt as if a knife was just shoved into her stomach. "What?" she asked full of shock and disbelieve.

He didn't know it was going to sound that nasty. "Get out of my house and my life." He repeated as loudly as he could while holding back tears.

She nodded still full of shock and disbelieve. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and hesitated hoping that he would coming running down the stairs and tell her all the things she wanted to hear but it never came. She turned the knob and walked out the door.

Present Day…

Kopaka opened his eyes and straightened. He walked out of the park and stopped when he noticed he was outside of a liquor store. "No." he whispered aloud. He tried to move his feet but they won't budge.

"_Just one bottle, that's all I want." _said a voice that only he could hear.

Kopaka managed to get his feet to move and went five blocks when he heard the voice again.

"_You don't have to get a big bottle. Just get a small bottle of something." _ The voice taunted.

"_No." _ replied Kopaka. _"You made me lose one of my loves. You're not making me lose another." _

The voice chuckled. _"You may have won this time but next time you will do as I command." _

"_I look forward to you trying."_ Challenged Kopaka.

When he got home Gali was still there and was helping Tahu make dinner.

"Hello, my love." greeted Tahu and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you mind if Gali stays for dinner?"

"No." he replied with a smile. He sat down when Tahu went back to peeling potatoes. "So do we know what's wrong with you?"

Tahu tensed slightly but then loosened up as he replied. "Just a virus, Gali thinks I got it because my immune system isn't as strong as it should be yet."

"I'm glad it's nothing more than a virus." said Kopaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Does the title of the story fit or am i dreaming? Love the small bit of angst? Tell me what you think. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I think I'm about half way with this fic unless I decide to throw in some extra cruves. ~Smiles evily~

Anyway I would like to thank my faithful readers and reviews. You guys are the ones that help me keep my inspiration flowing. A**s always no flames. They hurt my feelings. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Kopaka was getting ready to go shopping with Tahu when he dropped his comb.<p>

"Shit." He said and bent over to pick it up. Then something caught his eye trash can. He picked up the object and read aloud. "Positive." _"So which one is pregnant? Is it Gali or Tahu?"_

He heard footsteps coming toward him and dropped the object back into the can. He picked up his comb as Tahu came in.

"Move." said Tahu as he pushed his way into the medicine cabinet.

"Hello to you too." said Kopaka with a small grin.

"I'm not in the mood for your humor." Replied Tahu and opened up the bottle of pain killers. He put one in his mouth and reached for one of the bathroom cups.

"Watch that type of stuff going into you when your stomach is acting strange." said Kopaka with concern.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Ok. I'll wait for you in the car."

Then he went downstairs and his father was sitting at the kitchen table. His father smiled evilly at him. "So, this is what my son turns out to be?" he said. "Running away from boos which was supposed to be his life and confiding in men? If I were still alive you wouldn't be breathing."

He was the reason why Kopaka can't look at himself in the mirror. He went to reply when his father grabbed him by the chin. "You can still get out of this situation." as his father continued, his eyes bore into him. "Get drunk, find a woman and spend the night with her."

"Are you alright?" asked Tahu in concern.

Kopaka looked over at him and replied. "Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're pale."

"I do that when a see ghosts." He lied.

"_I'm more than just a ghost, my son." _Said his father's voice.

"It's a little cold in here isn't it?" asked Tahu feeling a slight brezze in the room.

"Just must be you." He replied ushering his lover out the door. He looked over his shoulder to his father standing there once again.

"This isn't over yet." He said and dissipated once more.

Once in the car Tahu asked. "So what did you do at Lewa's?"

Kopaka went to lie but he had a gut feeling that he would call him to make sure he wasn't lieing. "I didn't make it to Lewa's." he began truly. "I stopped at the park and mulled over some old memories."

Tahu smiled at him as he put it in gear and went out of the driveway. "Did you see any ducks?"

"No." he replied with a smile. "Even if I did, I won't have had anything to feed them."

"This came yesterday. I opened it by accident." Said Tahu with a sheepish smile.

He took it from him and turned it over. It was from the high school.

Tahu looked out the corner of his eye to see his reaction but turned his direction back to the road.

He scanned through the letter and sighed. "I'm not going."

"What aren't you going to?" asked Tahu.

"Class reunion." He replied. "There stupid. It's just so everyone can brag and show off."

Tahu smiled. "You have a lot to brag about being the Toa of Ice and all."

"That's something I don't really want to brag about, Tahu."

"Why not?" asked Tahu with disbelief in his voice.

"Because it isn't alright?" he barked.

Tahu gave him a hurt look and said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound that way." he apologized.

"I know you didn't." Tahu replied. _"I wonder what memories he was mulling over. I know if I ask him what's bugging him he won't answer me." _

Kopaka looked down at the letter once more and thought. _"Maybe I should go. No I can't because I'll get the cold shoulder from everyone because they probably still think I killed her even though I didn't. I could crash the party. No, then that isn't fair to everyone else." _He put the letter back in the envelope and stuck it in the glove box.

"I don't want to press the issue." began Tahu. "I'm just giving an opinion but I think you should go. You get to see your friends again."

"There's no one there I would like to see." He replied grimly.

Tahu shook his head at him. "You might miss someone making an ass out of themselves."

He smiled slightly. "That I might but Taka does that enough so I won't be missing much."

His lover glared at him. "He's not that bad."

"Says the man who was always ready to rip him in half." said Kopaka with a twisted smile.

"We have to keep him around so he can raise his child." replied Tahu.

"_Well, that explains the test in the bathroom. Wait, she wouldn't have to keep that from Taka unless she's trying to keep it a secret?" _Thought Kopaka. "That was her test in the bathroom then?"

I streak of panic ran through him. _"I thought I buried that thing at the bottom of the can? Oh for Mata Nui sake, calm down! He can read you like a book."_ He took a deep breath and replied. "Must have been because I didn't see it."

Kopaka chuckled. "Are you going completely clueless on me again?"

"I'm allowed. This cold medicine I have fogs my thoughts sometimes." replied Tahu.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Kopaka got up before Tahu and took a trip to Lewa's.<p>

"Hello." Yawned Lewa when he answered the door.

"Sorry to wake you but I need to talk to you about something." Said Kopaka.

Lewa nodded as he moved away from the door and sat down.

He closed the door behind him and sat across from his friend.

"What the matter at home?" asked Lewa.

"It's not really a problem at home it's a tiny rift in the relationship." Corrected Kopaka.

"Is Tahu pregnant?"

The question floored him coming from Lewa. "How did you know that I was going to say something on that subject?"

"Tahu hinted toward you not wanting any kids in one of our many conversations, So I figured that's what we were going to be talking about." Replied Lewa with a grin. "So is he?"

"I don't know." began Kopaka. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid? Afraid? Why would you be afraid to have a little baby in your life?" asked Lewa with slight confusion.

"I don't know." whispered Kopaka.

"You love him right?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Kopaka.

"Well, then why wouldn't you love your child? Don't worry about not being a good father. That will come to you when you hold that little bundle of joy in your arms for the first time." said Lewa.

"But" argued Kopaka.

Lewa then picked up a couch pillow and threw it at him. "Stop over thinking stuff!" He exclaimed. Then he continued. "You should go home so Tahu doesn't worry sick when he wakes up and you're not there."

Kopaka simply nodded and went out the door. He got in the car and his mind began to reel. _"Well, I can't talk to him about it and Gali will tell Tahu everything I say. What the hell do I do?" _

"_Don't ask such a stupid question." _Replied his father's voice._ "You know what to do."_

Kopaka looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. "I don't want to hurt him like I did Stephanie."

"_You won't have to. He seems smarter than her. He'll leave as soon as you go to after him. Then you're life will be back to normal again." Said the voice._

"I love him, dad."

"_No you don't your just using him."_

Kopaka put the car in gear and drove off. "I'm not using him. That's what you did to my mother you prick."

The voice laughed at him. _"Prove to me that you're not. Prove to me that you're not me. Prove it." _

"I'll show you." assured Kopaka as he walked into the liquor store and bought two bottles of vodka.

* * *

><p>I tried not to do any bashing of any character in this story so I apologize for the Taka comment. I couldn't resist. ~smiles evily~ I'm currently working on the next chapter. It's not far yet but I promise for a timely update.<strong> Please review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I know this will be almost two years since I updated last but I never forgot about this story. I got inspiration back when I got a review around a week ago asking if I'm going to continue. I like when people review. It helps me complete stories. Anyway enough about me here's the next chapter. Since it's been so long I'm not sure if I was going this way with it but I like where its going. Tell me what you think in a review.

This is a TahuxKopaka pairing. If you don't like this pairing you shouldn't be reading it.

This story is also AU. They are human and still have their powers.

**I don't want flames. They hurt my feelings and I don't like seeing them. **You have a problem with my story** PM** me don't **FLAME** me.

Enjoy! Review when your done. :)

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Tahu began to pace around the kitchen worried sick. "I don't know Gali." He replied into the phone. "Yes, He seemed fine yesterday." He looked out the window hoping that Kopaka was pulling into the driveway and bringing home groceries or something. "No Gali, he thought it was yours." He then sat down not knowing what else to do. "I don't remember him saying that he was going out anywhere this early in the morning. I'm just worried because if he does he usually leaves a note. " He got up once more to look out the window and Kopaka was pulling into the driveway. "He's home. I'll give you a call later and tell you what's going on." He watched as Kopaka got out of the car with a brown paper bag. <em>"That's not from the grocery store." <em>he thought. He unlocked the door and Kopaka came in.

"Where have you been? You had me worried sick." Tahu said as Kopaka put down the bag on the table.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to leave you a note. I thought I would be back before you got up." Kopaka replied with a haunted eyes. He took the Vodka out of the bag and Tahu's eyes went wide.

"I didn't think you drank hard liquor." Tahu said.

"Not usually but it helps me figure things out." replied Kopaka.

"It's better to talk to people about problems instead of turning to substances. They can get the better of you." said Tahu looking deep into his crystal blue eyes.

He turned away from his lover as he put them in the cabinet closest to him. _"Yes I know that it's very addictive. Been there. Done that. It won't get me this time. I can control it. I can control the demon inside me." _he said to himself.

_"Just keep telling yourself that kid. It won't be long and you'll be at the bottom of the bottles like I was. You'll be me yet." _said the voice of his father in his head.

"A women called earlier. I think her name was Nicole or Natalie. Anyway she wanted to know if you were going to the reunion or not." said Tahu changing the subject.

"Yeah? What did you say?" Kopaka asked dreading the worst.

"I wrote down her number and I told her you'd call her back when you decided."

Kopaka rolled his eyes. "I don't want to go."

"Maybe seeing some old friends would do you some good." said Tahu.

_"It's because of those old memories that I bought the damn Vodka." _he thought. "I'll think about it." he said aloud.

Tahu smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm not making you but it seemed Nicole or Natalie really wanted to see you again. Maybe that certain someone had a crush on you."

"I wonder how many hearts I would break if I walked into the reunion with you?" asked Kopaka with a mischievous grin.

"I bet many because you were a very good-looking guy in high school. You still are." replied Tahu.

"Wait, how do you know what I looked like in high school? I was out before you even set foot in the school."

"Gali showed me your senior photo. You looked good in that white tux."

"Oh that sneak."

Tahu grinned and kissed him again.

"Are you still mad at me for not leaving a note?"

"A bit. I know you thought about it though."

"You know, I still might have that tux upstairs in the closet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tahu's eyes light up. "Can you try it on and see if it fits?"

"Sure. If I have it, I will." he smiled.

Moments later, Kopaka was looking through his closet and started a trash bag of clothes he knew he'd never wear again; while Tahu was up in the attic trying to find Kopaka's yearbooks. The bet was if he could find the yearbooks; Kopaka would go to the reunion. This was a bet that Tahu didn't want to lose.

While looking around he found all sorts of things to old comics and magazines to old shoes and plastic army men. "_No yearbooks though."_ he thought.

He sat for a moment and said aloud. "If I was Kopaka, where would I hide embarrassing high school yearbooks?" He looked around and a white box peaked his interest.

Before he reached the box, a smell caught his attention. He stood up and saw a hole in the corner of the roof. As he got closer, he heard flies buzzing behind the box. He looked over the edge of the box and almost barfed at the sight. It was a dead raven.

"That bird is an omen for you." said a man's voice behind him.

Tahu turned toward the voice to see a man who looked exactly like Kopaka but older. It was Kopaka's father. "He looks just like you." he said not thinking.

The man smiled crookedly and said. "If it won't be for you and your friends, he'd be a lot more like me."

"What do you mean?" asked Tahu.

"You'll see in the coming days. So you know, that bird is a fresh kill. Did you see the maggots starting on him?" replied the man.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." said Tahu and went to go around him.

He grabbed him by the throat. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that? Someone needs to teach you a lesson in how to talk people." He threw him toward the dead bird and disappeared.

Tahu got up, terrified and ran downstairs. "KOPAKA!"

Kopaka dropped the tux and rushed out into the hallway. He saw the blood on his lovers hands and shirt. "What happened? How did you get blood on you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Tahu ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I was just looking around upstairs and I smelt something weird. I went to investigate and there was a dead bird. Your dad threatened me..."

"My father did what?" interjected Kopaka, rage beginning to flow through his veins.

"He said that the bird was my omen. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me over to where it was." replied Tahu shaking.

"It's alright. Just get into the shower and I'll get you fresh clothes."

"Did you find the tux?"

"Don't worry about the tux. Just get a shower." said Kopaka and coaxed him to the bathroom. He went to their bedroom and grabbed clothes. When he went to leave, his father blocked the doorway.

"So the mighty Toa of Fire is afraid of a decaying bird? I thought you two killed for a living?"

"We protect the land. You know that. Oh wait, no, you won't understand. You don't care about anyone but yourself." said Kopaka.

"Getting brave are we? "

"I don't have time for your games." said Kopaka and pushed past him.

His father slammed him up against the wall and kneed him in the stomach. He let Kopaka fall to the floor and looked down at him. "You're a sad excuse for a son. I wish you were never born or I should have ended you a long time ago. No matter, you'll end yourself soon enough." he said with a smile and faded away.

* * *

><p>What you guys think? I have a general idea where it's heading after this and I promise it won't be two years this time till I update. This story also will be longer then my other story. By two chapters or so. Please review. <strong>No Flames <strong>please.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new chapter. I do apologise for the wait. Things have gotten in the way and I got a tad of a writer's block. As you can see I got over it though. I would also like to thank my reviewers. Reviews keep me going. :)

As always this is a KopakaxTahu pairing and it's AU. Please no **Flames** they hurt my feelings and make my muse quit. Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Kopaka cleaned up the dead bird and found the hole in the roof Tahu mentioned. He swore it wasn't there when he moved him in three months ago. It all came together in his head. Three months had gone by since they first had sex after Tahu officially broke up with Gali. It also explained why Tahu hadn't been feeling well in the mornings and has mood swings. He then remembered it would also be the same amount of time for Gali. <em>"Tahu and Gali are still close so maybe he's having sympathy sickness. Is there even such a thing? If there is, that should be happening more for Taka then Tahu." <em>thought Kopaka. He shook his head. He didn't know what to think anymore.

He went outside and threw the dead bird in the garbage can. He circled the house in search for the hole. When he found it, he couldn't believe what he saw. The hole was a perfect circle. He was about to investigate further when he remembered that he didn't have a ladder anymore. He loaned it to someone three months ago and never got it back. _"What's up with the number three today? It's everywhere." _

Inside he found Tahu sitting at the kitchen table. He still looked scared.

"Don't be afraid of him. He's just a big bully." said Kopaka.

"I have to be. He can hurt us."

"Our fear is fueling his appearances. We both have to put it aside." said Kopaka.

"Easy for you to say." said Tahu.

"It's not easy for me." remarked Kopaka.

"Is that why you bought the Vodka?" asked Tahu.

Kopaka stared into his lover's eyes. "No."

_"Lair." _whispered his father's voice_. "You know what's going on inside his body. Something that shouldn't be growing inside of him. The first chance you get alone, you'll open the bottle. It will help you focus your thoughts and come up with a plan." _

"Why did you get it then?" he continued with his questioning. He noticed that Kopaka's behavior had changed since the ghost of his father had appeared. He was trying to pinpoint why so he could help him.

"For both of us to have, some time." said Kopaka.

"I don't drink vodka."

Kopaka cocked his head to one side. "I thought you did."

Tahu shook his head. "I'm not much of a liquor person."

"Do you remember who I loaned the ladder to?" he asked changing the subject.

"Lewa or Taka I think." replied Tahu. "Do you want me to call them?"

"If you want." began Kopaka. He was about to go upstairs when he noticed that Tahu was still scared. He took his lover's face into his hands and said. "Don't let him scare you. He's just a bully."

"You look so much like him. It's scary." said Tahu looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. I feel cursed sometimes."

"Cursed?"

"He wasn't a good man."

"How bad was he?"

"I don't want to talk about it." replied Kopaka and left the room.

Tahu sighed grabbing the telephone and called Gali.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hey would you two by chance have our latter?" asked Tahu.

"Yes we do. He's been done with it for awhile. We just can't remember to bring it back." she replied. "How are things over there?"

"Not bad. I just got thrown across the attic by Kopaka's dead father but other than that I'm fine."

"Oh Mata Nui! Are you alright?"

Tahu nodded. "I'm still a little shook up but other than that I'm fine. There's also a hole in our roof."

"How did you get a hole in your roof? Do you know how long it's been there?"

"We have no clue."

"Do you remember it being there when you moved in?." she asked.

"No." replied Tahu. "Kopaka told me not to be scared of him but I am."

"I have to agree with him. You are just fueling him to come back more often."

"I know but I'm not the only one afraid of him." said Tahu.

"We can continue this conversation when we bring the latter over." said Gali.

"Ok. See you in a bit." said Tahu and hung up the phone. He yelled up the stairs. "Taka and Gali have our ladder. They're bringing it over."

Kopaka was at the top looking down at him. "Good. Taka can hold the ladder for me then so I can see what's going on with the roof."

Tahu noticed two books tucked under his arm and smiled. "Are they your yearbooks?"

"Maybe."

"Can I look at them?"

"We're going to have company soon. You'll be catching up on all the gossip around town with Gali. You won't have much time to be looking at these." said Kopaka with a smile and disappeared around the corner.

Tahu went up the stairs to follow him.

"Hey no peaking." said Kopaka.

"You're going to hide them?"

"Yes for later, we can both look at them then." began Kopaka. " While snuggling under the covers with some vodka."

Tahu's mouth curled slightly._"What's up with him pushing vodka onto me? He's never like this."_ He then said aloud. "I'd like to snuggle without vodka."

"I don't mind drinking alone." said Kopaka.

"Are you alright?" asked Tahu.

"Of course I am." replied Kopaka.

"You have been acting strange since your dad's spirit has showed up. Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. I just feel a little off today."

"Ok." said Tahu dropping the subject. "Would you mind if they stayed for dinner?"

"No. Not at all." said Kopaka.

"Gali and I will start making supper then while you two work outside."

"Sounds good." he said pulling him close for a kiss.

Moments later, Gali and Tahu were making lasagna for supper.

"I was trying to convince Kopaka to go to his high school reunion. I think I have him half way there." said Tahu.

"Really?" asked Gali.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Tahu." she said giving him a strange look.

"Why not? He gets to see his friends again." replied Tahu.

"He wasn't well liked in high school." said Gali.

"The girl that called earlier today sounded excited at the fact that he might be coming. That led me to believe that he was."

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Nicole or Natalie." he replied still not remembering the name of the woman that called.

"Her name must have been Nicole. I don't think there was any Natalie's in his graduating class." said Gali. "That would be why she would be so excited. There hasn't been perfect attendance to any reunion in our school's history. She just wants the honors of being the first to do it."

"Oh." Tahu said in a deflated tone. "That makes sense. I might try to talk him out of it."

"Why?" asked Gali.

"I don't like over achievers." he replied with a grin.

"So have you told him?" she asked changing the topic.

"Told him what?" asked Tahu playing stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about." she said.

"No I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

Tahu grabbed his drink from the table buying himself some thinking time. "He's just been acting weird the past few days and I'm not sure on how to bring up the topic."

Gali nodded in understanding. "Well, I plan on breaking the news to Taka over dinner."

"Really? So soon?" asked Tahu.

"Yeah. He'll probably be a bit of a wreck when he hears the news but I can't keep it a secret much longer." replied Gali.

"I have a serious question for you." he said.

She gave him a look to continue.

"Was Kopaka an alcoholic before we got our Toa powers?"

Gali gave him an odd look and said. "You need to sit down."

Tahu did as he was told and looked at her.

"He was an alcoholic. It started when he was in high school. When his mom found out, she kicked him out. She wasn't going to live with another nasty bastard. He sobered up not too long before we got our powers." she said.

"What changed him?" asked Tahu.

"Not sure." she replied. "Maybe he just looked in the mirror one day and said no more."

"He bought Vodka today. It's sitting in the cabinet." said Tahu.

Gali looked around. "Which one?"

"Don't do anything to it. He'll think I did it because I told him how I felt about it." said Tahu.

"If he drinks a lot, you stay away from him. You don't need to get hurt. If you are worried about your safety, when he gets drunk, you can come to our house and stay. Don't worry about the time of night or if we are busy. You just come over. OK?" said Gali.

He nodded.

On the staircase, Kopaka's father got a smile on his face. _"Oh you think so girly? You're a brave one. You have no concept of the power I have. If I want him to stay when my boy is drunk, he will stay. If I want Kopaka to drink, he will drink. If I want my boy to hurt him, Tahu will know what hit him. My boy will have it figured out by the end of the night what is really happening with his precious Tahu."_

* * *

><p>The plot thickens :) what you guys think? I will admit Kopaka's father's ghost wasn't going to be a big part of the story but I find him very useful. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.<p> 


End file.
